Fire fighting methods generally involve dousing a fire with water or using a non-flammable chemical to smother flames. The present invention features a fire protection system comprising a large tarp for draping over an area in danger of catching fire. The present invention also features methods of protecting an area from spreading fire.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.